Pro-alien movement
The '''pro-alien movement '''refers to the collective actions of individuals supporting human-alien cohabitation on Earth. The pro-alien movement emerged in response to tensions between humans and aliens that occurred after the public acknowledgement of aliens' existence in the early 2000s. While widely successful at first, the pro-alien movement sharply declined after the Twilight War and Ben Tennyson's death; in the present day, very few individuals publicly support aliens on Earth. History Aliens and humans have coexisted on Earth for thousands of years, but the general public did not become aware of the existence of aliens until the 21st century, when alien activity on the planet sharply increased due to Ben Tennyson's acquisition of the Omnitrix. In 2011, Ben's identity was exposed to the world, and for the first time, human beings were forced to directly face the issue of aliens on Earth. Between 2011 and 2013, humans generally had mixed reactions to the existence of aliens; some were curious and sought to further relations between the worlds, while others were fearful and distrusting. This culminated in 2013 when the Incursean Empire attempted to invade Earth; humans and aliens living on the planet worked together to repel them alongside Ben, which demonstrated to the whole world the possibility of humans and aliens coexisting. Between 2013 and 2019, Ben Tennyson became the public face of human-alien relations and the main proponent of coexistence. Ben demonstrated the fact that all species shared similarities, and minimized the differences between them by using the Omnitrix as a tool of empathy. Throughout the so-called "Tennyson years," the efforts of Ben and his supporters made Earth a safe place for aliens to live, and helped humans learn more about them and forge connections - many of which resulted in the birth of rerumas. However, there were also those who were starkly opposed to aliens on Earth, most notably television personality-turned-politician Will Harangue in the U.S., and the anti-alien Planetary Priority movement in Britain. However, at this time, anti-alien voices were mostly a minority. This changed, however, when the devastating galactic conflict known as the Twilight War wiped out the Plumbers and resulted in Ben Tennyson's death. The loss of its leader came as a great blow to the pro-alien movement, and soon after, the anti-alien Homeworld movement and other political actions were taken against coexistence. Harangue rapidly increased in popularity, fearmongering about aliens and gaining the support of the population by misconstruing Ben's legacy. The destruction of the Plumbers limited the resources once afforded to the pro-alien movement, and gradually, the movement was eroded almost into nonexistence. In 2035, only a few public figures remain openly pro-alien. Notable proponents Ben Tennyson From 2013 to 2019, Ben Tennyson was seen as the face of the pro-alien movement. His celebrity "superhero" status and popularity among young people helped him reach a broad audience, and through this, he worked encourage open-mindedness and curiosity toward alien life. Wielding the Omnitrix proved immensely useful to Ben; through his powers, he could demonstrate firsthand the similarity between humans and aliens, as he himself could assume the form of any alien in the galaxy. However, after Ben's death, the pro-alien movement took a major blow, and lost most of its public appeal. Jimmy Jones James "Jimmy" Jones started out as an Internet conspiracy theorist, best known as the individual who exposed Ben Tennyson's identity when he was only ten years old. In the present day, Jimmy is a well-known investigative journalist, and an outspoken supporter of human-alien cohabitation. While he has become controversial for these reasons, he nonetheless has remained undeterred in his beliefs. Jimmy is one of the most vocal critics of Will Harangue's presidency. Zak Saturday Cryptozoologist Zak Saturday has come out in support of human-alien cohabitation, as part of a broader campaign to encourage human open-mindedness toward extraordinary entities and phenomena.